


SEIGI vs. Nexchangers: Shadow Strikes!

by Shaman_aka_King



Category: Student-Hero Nexchanger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaman_aka_King/pseuds/Shaman_aka_King
Summary: First official crossover between russian tokusatsu book series "SEIGI" and japanese local hero "Nexchangers".





	

Demons. Since the moment when their world has disappeared, having turned into a kind of energy essence, they have lost their connection with what was once their essence. Their will. The meaning of their life. The urge to get home disappeared. The home itself disappeared. And along with it, it seemed that the part of their soul, which made them so friendly to representatives of other civilizations also disappeared.

All that is left is bitterness and pain. Emotion, which they did not want to experience and even less wanted to share with others - in the end, even in spite of friendship and love, such a burden leaves not just marks - wounds in your and someone else's soul. So, in any case, that were what demons thought before their world died. Now... they began to injure those with whom they used to live in the world. People of the Earth. And those, unfortunately, were not ready for this turn of events.

* * *

The girl continued to walk along the school corridor, again and again looking back. She thought that she was being followed. She did see this strange eyes everywhere - in the windows (despite the fact that she was on the third floor!), In the patterns of the walls, in the painted T-shirts on the children. She could not help but thinking that someone was watching behind each and every movement of her. Someone observes, evaluates and hesitates - to move on to the next step or it is better to wait a little longer.

"Do not try to resist the inevitable..."

After flying on the quiet student who was going in front of her and falling to the floor, she cried out. According to the logic of things, it should have been the student himself who was scared, but this frightened her much more. Sharply jumping to her feet, she went on the run. The girl thought that she was going crazy.

"You are mine…"

Turning around the corner, she ran toward the women's toilet. She wanted to hide from human eyes as quickly as possible and recover. "If only I did not have to explain to my friends and teachers what was going on with me". She will simply be considered crazy.

Opening the door of the woman's toilet, she slipped inside. Unfortunately, without noticing - and it is unlikely that she had such an opportunity - as a faintly visible shadow walked into the room after her. The shadow of a person or a creature... who did not have a physical embodiment. A shadow on whose face one could notice a very terrible grin.

"Do not try to escape..."

A quiet whisper was the last thing the girl heard in her life. A scream was heard from the ladies' toilet, and the people hurrying here were surprised to find that there was no one in the toilet... and nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
The girl's name was Mirai. And, unfortunately, she did not justify her name. She didn't have any future.

* * *

"The fifth case in a week..." a girl with fiery red hair said, running a finger across the floor in the place where the victim supposedly stood before disappearing. The tile kept the imprint of her feet as clearly as if it had been simply burned in this place. 

"Again there is no body or dust. Hiroki, what do you think?"

The guy accompanying the girl, who was holding the door with his back and looking thoughtfully into the window behind the redhead, looked at the girl.

"I think that we've gotten into this detective business in vain," he remarked, wincing. "How much have we spent on this paranormal devilry of the time, eh, Kunari? Three weeks. We have been trampling in one place for almost a month. Not a single case. Not a single success. Yes, schoolchildren are already mowing at us with bewilderment - say thank you, that the school administration has not kicked us out of here".

The girl suppressed a chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?" Hiroki glared. He did not particularly like the situation in which he turned out to be a laughingstock. And he did not like it even more when Kunari was laughing at him. It hurt more than a knife in the heart. Why she even loved her...

"Aha," the girl confirmed with serenity, straightening up. "It's funny to call myself a devil, probably."

"Hush...!"

"I would laugh at the place of schoolchildren too. You and I have such tremendous powers... and all that you've been doing lately is just whining and whining. Not for that we are given these opportunities. Not for us to call them "paranormal devilry."

Hiroki did not answer, admiring the girl. He loved it when she said something to him. Loved so much. But now.. her words were a punishment for him. And how else to relate to the situation when your peer tells you that your behavior is fundamentally wrong?

A mobile phone was vibrating in his jacket pocket. Shinji, a high school student in Osaka. Their constant informant.

"I'm listening."

There was a shout in the phone. The pupils of Hiroki and Kunari, who ran up to him, widened.

"Shinji?!"

Something rustled in the phone.

"Hiroki! Help me... aaaaaaahhh!"

Something rumbled. There were loud cries. Communication was interrupted.

The girl and the boy looked at each other in horror.

"And I still thought that our game of detectives would not bear fruit..."

* * *

All he wanted was revenge. To avenge the human race for the suffering of his world. To avenge them for being stuck in this measly dimension, all cracks from where are closed and he can no longer return home. To avenge them that they took from him the most precious thing that he had...

He was a shadow. It will always remain a shadow. Nobody will ever be able to see where the fatal blow came from... Nobody will ever pay attention to the fact that a crowd of schoolchildren standing at the wall casts too many shadows. There are six school children... and seven shadows. But who cares? In the end, all of them will disappear. Children of this school, this prefecture, this country... flowers of life and the hope of humanity for a brighter future. Well, not. The world that took the future from his home is not worthy to have own future.

He has already chosen the next victim. A pair of so-called local heroes. This their "Extreme Hero School" was a real hotbed of insignificant people who are trying to protect this world... just like the company that put an end to his world. In their desire to defend their world, they were ready to do anything... even destroy an alien world.

He was getting closer and closer... he had already heard their voices...

"Act, are you sure that we should do this? In the end, you can always choose another day..."

The answer was a man's laughter. A guy named Act laughed very gently.

"What's wrong with you, Irodori? Afraid that this will affect your reputation, or what?"

The girl flushed. Oh boy, this newcomer should not have thought about bantering her like that...

"Act!"

The shadow pulled away from the wall, stretching out its hands to the girl, but did not have time to move even a few centimeters - dagger was stabbed directly to the place on the wall where shadow was,. A physical weapon that has attacked an ethereal being... and how they only been able to...?

"Get out of the wall!"

The Act and Irodori turned at once to shout. Running toward them, the guy with the girl unceremoniously pushed them aside, holding hands so that the rings on their fingers for a moment come in contact.

"What the ...?" Began the Act, rubbing his head.

"WILD INSTINCT!"

Suddenly, the voice even more dumbfounded schoolchildren. Two people in front of them were seized by a radiance so bright that it made the eyes of those who watched shut their eyes. Opening his eyes at last, the newcomer and the excellent student saw the unimaginable - in front of them was fighting a creature clad in a steel armor, reminiscent of both the wolf and the fox at once. It seemed that these two animals had merged into a single creature, giving strength to the warrior... or to the soldiers?

The enemy of the unknown warrior was something that was not even physical. Irodori could hardly make out something translucent, becoming visible only at the moment of contact with the warrior in one way or another.

"Freaks... you took everything from us..."

Evading another blow, the shadow clenched a fist and struck the warrior in the chest, throwing it back. Tearing herself away from the wall, she knocked him off her feet and again brought her fist. Act literally felt the warrior's fright. Despite the fact that the enemy, who almost did not attack them, seemed almost not material, his blow could be very tangible.

"Irodori!", the Act exclaimed, but there was no special need for it: the partner already understood it without words.

"STUDENTS WHO ARE HEROES, NEXCHANGERS!"

Dressed in red and blue armor respectively, the pupils of the "Extreme Hero School" flew into the shadows. Unable to feel it, they relied only on intuition - and it did not fail them. Kunari and Hiroki, in turn, could not take their eyes off the Nexchangers. They heard about such heroes in the area, but they never encountered them live. Never thought that they would meet with people like themselves...

Shadow threw Nexchanger to the floor, rushing to Irodori. The girl screamed and kicked the enemy, jumped to the floor, taking the fighting stance. The demon-shadow grinned.

"So much pathos... but you can not do anything with me. You are powerless."

And, as if proving this, he easily repulsed the attack of Act, which flew at him from the side. The guy fell to the ground, wincing with pain.

"You...!"

Shadow gave him a quick glance.

"You're pathetic."

"No. They helped us. They are heroes."

The demon looked at the guy and the girl, united in one piece in an armored suit. Grinned.

"Talking is all that you can do?@

"No, no," Act said, and then the shadow felt something pierce his heart.

"What the…"

The demon looked at his chest. In the most important part for his body, a foreign body has just been introduced. The dagger with a blade of alloy, invented by the company "Rise". The only thing in the world that could defeat him.

"You..." he turned to Act, trying to reach his throat and strangle the puppy, but before he could do it, he crumbled to pieces. The demon's frail body could not stand such a simple maneuver as turning around on its axis.

The heroes regained their human form and, pausing, shook hands.

"Thank you," said Kunari, a little embarrassed. "You are so young, and already so capable..."

"Oh yeah!", said the Act, immediately receiving a poke in the side of Irodori.

Hiroki, however, did not share the joy of the victory.

"It was only the first..." he said quietly, and this phrase made the other warriors look at him. "Shinji... still needs to be saved."

"Then we can help!" - Nexchangers responded vividly.

Kunari shook her head.

"This is our battle. Protect this area from other misfortunes... and leave those demons on us."

The students exchanged glances.

"Will we see you again?" Irodori asked cautiously. Her voice sounded hopefully.

Kunari smiled.

"While there is evil in the world - there will be heroes. There will be a war. And this means that we will definitely see each other again!".


End file.
